


Tattered Wings

by spookyotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyotaku/pseuds/spookyotaku
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe than the Haikyuu original storyline. This story starts with Hinata's first year of highschool and plays out throughout his third year and further into his adult life. It's gonna be angsty.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 21





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! AU! So I hope you enjoy. I have another one that'll eventually be put on here too over on Instagram. Follow me there @spookyotaku
> 
> I know its not interesting yet but please stick around and give it a chance! I'm also open to ideas and suggestions for both of my AU's over on Instagram!~♥

The morning sun lit up Hinata's room, urging him to wake up. As the rays blistered his eyelids, he finally opened them, staring out his window for a moment before sitting up. His eyes stung from the events of the night before, leaving his eyes red and puffy. He rose from bed and went to the bathroom linked to his room for a hot shower, letting the water wash away whatever left-over feelings he had. Soon he was towel-drying his hair with one hand and brushing his teeth with the other. He sluggishly got dressed in his new uniform, he was finally a first year at Karasuno High. He applied because they were known to have a nationals level volleyball team, and volleyball was really his only joy in life.

It was the end of his first day, and he was smiling as he made his way to the gym to apply for the volleyball club. Once he got there, he saw a tall, dark haired guy talking to what he assumed was the captain. Another silver haired guy saw Hinata and waved him over with a bright smile. "Hey there, you a first year?" The guy spoke. Hinata nodded with a smile, replying. "Yes, this is the volleyball club right? I'd like to apply if I can!" He said with energy. The guy laughed and nodded, getting him a sign-up form. "My name is Koshi Sugawara, but you can call me Suga!" Hinata took note, "I'm Shoyou Hinata, Hinata or Shouyo is fine, or even Sho." Suga nodded, Hinata used the wall as a surface to fill out the form then gave it back to Suga. By that time the captain, who had dark brown hair and tan skinned walked over with the tall guy. "Hey there, is this a new recruit Suga?" Suga nodded, earning more words from the captain. "Great! I'm Daichi Sawamura, Daichi or captain is fine." Hinata smiled with a nod, repeating his name then looked towards the tall guy, he spoke. "I'm first year Tobio Kageyama." Hinta heard that name before. He was a great player from Kitagawa First middle school, though he was known to be selfish and conceited. Hinata wanted to make friends if they were going to be on a team together. How bad could it be?

After Hinata spent time getting to know the other members of the team, and they all practicing together, he realized that Kageyama would avoid setting to him. He was irked by his, so he walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Kageyama? Can I ask why you wouldn't set to me? Suga did, and I think I spike pretty well. So I was just curious." Kageyama turned to him, looking him up and down. "I just don't think you're good enough to score points. So I'll set to those who are good enough. Like Tanaka and Asahi." Hinata was a bit hurt by his words, but he came to realize this is just who he was. So he was going to prove to him that he's good enough to be getting his sets. Hinata gathered his stuff and went home for the night.

That night, his father came home angry like usual, so he tried to just hide in his room and do his homework. It didn't take long for his father to yell for him with a raspy voice. Hinata sighed and went downstairs to his father who was laying on the couch now. "Yes dad?" His father scoffed, looking over at him. "Why isn't dinner ready? Your mother is working another late shift so its your job to cook." Hinata clenched his jaw. "No one told me so I didn't know to cook. I'll get started now." He moved off to the kitchen, and starting cooking for him, his parents, and his little sister Natsu. After dinner he went to go lock himself up in his room, but his father grabbed his arm before he could. "Where do you think you're going? You need to clean up." Hinata pulls his arm away, speaking softly. "Mom said when I cook, you clean up.." This comment made his father backhand him in the face, causing Hinata to gasp and grab at his cheek, tearing up. "You clean, Shoyou." His father spoke, leaning down to be closer to him. "Or do I have to punish you again?" This made Hinata wince and start cleaning the kitchen. Afterwards he had locked himself in his room and then locked himself in his bathroom. His cheek was already forming a soft bruise as he looked in the mirror. Hinata hated it at home. He just wanted to be anywhere but here. Why did it have to be him who was treated this way?

Hinata crawled into bed after doing what he normally did before bed. Putting new cuts on his hips and upper thighs. It was the only thing that brought him any kind of relief, sad isn't it? He cleaned the fresh cuts, laying down and putting his arms over his face. His eyes stung from crying again, he let out a long sigh before drifting off to sleep, not waking thankfully until morning.


	2. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine burned, but it lit a way to something with hope in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I'm not good at writing long stuff I'm sorry!

It had been a few weeks since Hinata started his first year in high school. The abuse by his father continued, and slowly Hinata had to start coming up with lies about the bruises his volleyball teammates would see on him when they changed in the club room. The typical, "I fell" or "I tripped" was his go to. "I'm just really clumsy!" He'd explain with a bright smile, everyone would just nod and smile back, but they all knew by now it was something else. Something deeper than him being clumsy. They figured this out because during practice, he was usually very balanced and rarely fell or tripped. Suga was the first to bring it up, talking to Daichi, Asahi, and Kiyoko. "Guys, those bruises on his arms look like hands.. And he   
'falls' too often to not fall at all here at practice.. We have to tell Coach Ukai and Takeda.." Daichi just made a face, Asahi rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, stealing a glance at Hinata who was practicing with Kageyama and the other first-years. Kiyoko nodded, "Yes, I agree.. I know its awkward, but if something isn't right at home, adults need to know so they can get Hinata safe.." Finally, they all nodded and agreed to speak to coach and Takeda after practice today.

Once practice was over, and everyone said their goodbyes, the third-years ran up to stop coach and Takeda quickly, tugging them aside where no one could see them. Daichi, as captain, decided he should speak first. "Sorry to stop you guys but we have.. some concerns with one of the first-years.." He explained, Ukai raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "If they're giving you a hard time, maybe we can make them run more laps." Suga shook his head as he stepped in. "Not those kind of concerns.. You see, Hinata shows up with a new bruise almost everyday.. Saying he tripped or fell because he's clumsy.." Ukia made a face as he replied, "But he has so much balance on the court.." Suga nodded, "Exactly! So it doesn't make sense! And.. The bruises look like hands in some areas.. We.. We think he's being abused at home.." Takeda gasped, "Sugawara, Sawamaru, these are very serious accusations you're making.." They nodded, about to speak again, but Asahi spoke up this time. "We understand that, sensei. That's why we waited this long to say anything.. I mean today he showed up with a black eye.. Something isn't right and we're really worried. He's our teammate, our friend." Kiyoko stood in front of the boys, looking up at coach and Takeda. "He's our family.." Everyone all clenched their jaw, almost tearing up at the idea someone they've come to care for so quickly might be in danTager and trouble. Takeda nodded. "We'll look into it. For now, don't say anything to anyone else. Okay?" The third-years nodded and everyone went home. Takeda first going to the principal of the school.

Takeda spoke to the principal, and they got all of the staff in the school keeping an eye on Hinata for the next days. Slowly they began to see the third-years were right. New bruises showed up everyday it seemed, some looking like hands as well as rope burns and other things that doesn't match the simple tripping or falling. After another two weeks has passed, Hinata didn't show up for school one day. Or the next, or the next. He was out for almost a week before he came back with bandages around his head and his arm in a sling. He rubbed the back of his neck with his good arm with a forced laugh and smile. "Sorry guys! I fell down the stairs last week and hit my head and broke my arm. It'll be a few weeks before I can play again." That's when the principal took action and called the police and child protective services, as well as Hinata's parents. The school was buzzing as everyone showed up at the school, some making up wild stories about a student being involved in drugs. Hinata made a face and looked confused, but Kageyama walked up to Hinata. "I was told to come get you.. The principal needs to see you." Hinata felt something well up in his stomach. Fear? No, something physical. Hinata was about to speak before he vomited onto the floor in front of him, Kageyama would've yelled, but instead he got a tissue and cleaned up Hinata's face and walked him to the principal's office after another student got the janitor. Hinata was scared, no, scared didn't even begin to cover how he felt. He was petrified. Kageyama rubbed his back gently and spoke softly as they stood at the door to the principal's office. "There is always going to be sunshine again. You were mine. So be your own sunshine and be strong, Shoyou.." Kageyama then placed a kiss into the boy's vibrant orange hair before leaving. Hinata's face turned soft pink then he took a deep breath. Stepping into the office, he was met by his parents, a police officer, the principal, and a CPS social worker. He repeated Kageyama's words in his head. There will be sunshine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm HOPING to update next Wednesday? Aha.. We'll see. I update my AU on Instagram a bit more often, because it's in smaller parts so give it a look too! @spookyotaku


	3. Chapter 3: A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Sorry it's so late. I had a brief moment where I lost inspiration for this. But a friend named Dillan helped me get it back!

Hinata slowly sat down in a chair, looking around at everyone. His parents were glaring at him, Hinata tensed further and looked down at his hands. "Why am I here?" He spoke quietly, the principal leaned forward. "Your third-year friends from the volleyball club were concerned.. So they got the help of your coach and student advisor. Hinata, are you being abused at home? Please be honest, you are safe here." Hinata looked at his parents again, they glared harder. Hinata looked at the principal, Kageyama's words repeating, "There will be sunshine.." Hinata saw this as his only chance to survive, to be happy. This was going to be his new start. It had to be. "Yes, sir.." Hinata said in hushed tone, his father stood and growled as his spoke. "He's lying! We would never hurt our child!" "Sit. Down. Mr. Hinata. We did not ask you." His father clenched his jaw, but sat down. "Hinata, would you be okay with living in a foster home until we can find your a permanent home?" Hinata nodded, but Takeda spoke up. "I will take him in, he can live with me." The principal looked at him then looked at the CPS worker, "Is that allowed?" "Well, not normally. But seeing as Hinata is 15, he does have the choice of where he would like to go. So, you choose sweetie." "I want to go with Takeda-senpai! Please.." Hinata didn't mean to shout, but the CPS worker nodded with a smile. Takeda stayed with the principal to moved Hinata's information over to him, then went with the CPS worker to do all the paperwork to become Hinata's legal guardian. Hinata's parents were arrested, and Takeda even said he'd take Hinata's sister, Natsu. Hinata felt a weight come off his chest, and he was excused back to class. Hinata couldn't wait to see Kageyama's, but first he went to the bathroom and washed out his mouth as well as he could. 

Hinata ran up to Kageyama at practice, hugging him as best as he could with his injured arm. "I'm going to live with Takeda-senpai.." Kageyama was surprised but slowly hugged back, the rest of them heard and they all sighed in relief, running over and engulfing Hinata into a large group hug. Even Tsukishima was happy and hugging the group. They all truly cared for Hinata, so they were glad to know he will be safe. "Kageyama, thanks for saying those words to me.. It kept me calm." Kageyama just nodded, "Yeah, no problem.." Suga hugged Hinata closely, ruffling his orange hair. "We're so happy you're safe, but from now on you have to be honest with us. We are your team, your friends,-" Everyone else joined Suga as he said, "We are your family." Hinata felt tears sting his eyes, he smiled his beautiful bright smile as he nodded happily. "I will! I promise!" Kageyama grabbed Hinata's good hand and dragged him out the gym and looks down at him. "Hinata, you annoy me so bad. But something in me, likes you.. I don't know how to say this. I'm not good with words and stuff." Hinata looked up at him, "Kageyama..?" Kageyama groaned then grabbed Hinata's cute chubby cheeks, kissing him hard. Hinata instantly kissed him back, moving closer to him then spoke quietly against his lips, "I like you too, Kageyama.. Can, we date?" Kageyama nodded the pulled away, huffing as his face was red. Hinata giggled and hugged Kageyama. "Thanks.. Now let's go to practice." 

After a few days, Hinata and Natsu were settled in at Takeda's, and Takeda even gave Hinata a new phone. Hnata was grateful, he felt safe, and he felt calm. He texted Kageyama first:  
H: Hey, Kage.♥  
K: Hey boke.   
H: Can I come over later? Maybe spend the night?  
K: Yeah, I'll ask my mom.  
K: She said sure.   
H: I'll be there soon.

Hinata packed an overnight bag after getting the okay from Takeda. In about an hour, Hinata was knocking on Kageyama's door. Kageyama answered with a soft smile then lead him up to his room. Kageyama sat on his bed, watching Hinata drop his bag then hop into the bed."Kage! Can we do something like a couple would? Like cuddle?" Kageyama looked at Hinata's injured arm. "It'll be fine, we can be careful." Hinata spoke softly then Kageyama nodded and laid down, carefully pulling Hinata close. Hinata cuddled into his chest, smiling happily. "I'm glad your feelings were the same as mine." Kageyama nodded, kissing his forehead. "I'm glad yours are the same as mine too. I'm sorry I'm kind of mean, I just don't know how to adjust to having these feelings." "It's okay. We can work on it together. Have you had a boyfriend before?" Kageyama shook his head, "Have you?" Hinata looked at his hands. "Yeah, I dated one of my friends from middle school for a few weeks. We broke up thought because we chose different highschools." Kageyama looked sad at that, "Did you two kiss?" Hinata nodded, "Did you two.. Have sex?" Hinata hesitated, but shook his head. "No.. Well kind of.. We did handjobs, that's it though. I wasn't ready to go all the way. I wanted to wait until I was 15." Kageyama nodded. "Well, that makes me a little happy. I kind of want to be your first." Hinata blushed then slowly kissed Kageyama, biting his lower lip. "You can be.. But let's wait a few months.." Kageyama returned the kiss as he nodded to Hinata's words. "Good.." The two stayed close together for the rest of the night, cuddling and just having small talk. Eventually they watched a movie and fell asleep. Kageyama offered to make Hinata a matt on the floor, but Hinata said he wanted to stay close to Kageyama. This made Kageyama happy so he agreed. The two fell asleep in a spooning position, with Kageyama as the big spook and his face buried into Hinata's orange locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update against soon! Meanwhile, enjoy the other stories over on my Instagram!   
> @spookyotaku  
> ~♥

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Hope you enjoy and please stay tuned. I do update slow, I'm sorry! I'm also sorry its so short. Hopefully they'll get longer once we really get into it!


End file.
